Walking Dead FanFiction
by Soda and PopTarts
Summary: So here's my little fanfiction of the Walking Dead (best show ever). Uhm, none of the characters really show up for a while. One comes in chapter three but the chapters aren't really long. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

I had known what was happening as soon as it did. My mom had been telling me scientist had been working on a potion that could heal the dead somehow. I guess it worked, just not the way anyone had planned. The government canceled the project after the first test results, but somehow our super geniuses accidentally infected everyone. No one knew until it was out of controlled. Next thing I know I'm at the mall with my best friend and her older brother hiding in a changing room.

None of us made any sound. We were all so quiet while the undead walked outside. One walked by us, its shadow moved across the floor. It looked like he was just going to walk past us when Layla, best friend mentioned above, made a small noise that sounded like a whine. Everything was quiet again, but then the undead began slamming on the opposite side of the door, growling and grunting.

Layla was about to scream when I put my hand over her mouth. So far the door was holding, and we were safe, but for how long? We can't stay here all day.

The undead began to crawl under the door. By that time Layla and I were screaming. Keith (Layla's brother), Layla, and I huddled into the corner, waiting for the inevitable. Looking for any hope, I opened my purse and saw my old cross pin. The bottom came out in the shape of a sword. The undead was through and was about to charge at us. I grabbed the cross and threw it. I figured it wouldn't do much, but it hit the man in the center of his forehead, above his eye brows, and he fell down.

Again, we were all quiet. Only this time Layla and Keith's eyes were on me. Trembling, I walked over and pulled the cross out of the undead and wiped it on his shirt. Slowly I stood up and turned to Layla and Keith.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here." I told them. They stood there for a moment before following me to the exit. We made it to the parking lot, which was infested with the undead. "If one of us could get to the car..." I muttered to myself. If we separated, then one of us would be unprotected. I turned to Layla and Keith. "Follow me. We're going to try and make it to the car." They nodded. As soon as we were outside we ran to the car. As we were running, one of the undead grabbed Layla and she screamed, causing undead to notice us.

"Get to the car!" I ordered Keith as I rushed to Layla. When I got to them I jabbed my cross into the undead's head and grabbed Layla's hand. Keith had gotten into his car and pulled out of the parking spot. Layla and I got in and slammed the door before Keith zoomed off, away from the mall. I let out a sigh.

"Are you two okay?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." Layla said.

Keith looked at me through his review mirror. "Kayla?" He asked.

Well geez, I just stabbed two men in the head. "I'm fine." I said. He didn't look convinced, but nodded anyways.

"We need to go make sure Mom's okay." Layla said. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of my seven-year-old brother, who was staying with Layla and Keith's mother. Did the undead get him? I pushed the thought out of my head. No, Layla's mother is watching him; they should be fine. Luke is fine.

I repeated the thought over in my head the whole time until Keith pulled up in front of his house. I clutched my cross and followed Layla inside. My heart dropped when I saw the front door wide open, but I went inside. Layla's mother was lying face down on the living room floor. Her neck was bitten into and was missing pieces of flesh. Layla gasped before breaking into sobs. I quickly began looking in all the bedrooms for Luke. They were all empty.

"Luke!" I yelled desperately. I knew I should've been comforting Layla and Keith, but I _had_ to find my brother. A small noise came from the kitchen. "Luke?" I called as I rushed there. Another small noise that sounded like a whine came from underneath the sink. Not breathing, I opened the door and saw Luke curled up into a tight ball. I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled him out from under the sink and embraced him. It seemed like forever before I pulled away and we headed back to Keith and Layla. Layla was sobbing as she clutched her mother's head.

Keith came up and stood by me. "We need to get out of here." I whispered to him. The two of us had an art of talking to each other without Layla every finding out, even in front of her. He nodded.

"You two stay her with Layla while I go get supplies. We'll need food and water." He said. I looked at him. "We can't stay here." He said. I knew he meant the Atlanta. We needed to get to the country side, where there were less people, and less undead. I also knew he was right, so I nodded. He left the room, leaving me alone to try and comfort my best friend. I knelled beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I didn't know what else to do; I had never been good at comforting. Part of me was expecting her mother to come back as one of the undead, but she remained still. Keith came back and gave me his car keys. I took Luke to the car and started it before making sure he was buckled in. I moved to the passenger seat waiting for Layla and Keith. After a while they came out. Layla looked dull and grim. Her usual glossy almond hair was in her face.

Everything was quiet as Keith drove away from the house.

"She told me to go hide and she would come get me." Luke said at one point. He had this way of making everyone feel better. I smiled sadly and pushed his strawberry-blond hair back. "She saved me. Layla looked at him and gave him a small smile. I smiled at both of them before looking out the window.

Soon the sun set and Keith pulled over and turned off the car. "C'mon, I have some blankets in the trunk." He said. I looked at Luke and Layla, who were asleep in the back seat, and got out of the car. Keith pulled out five blankets, and I raised an eye brow. He probably didn't see it since it was dark. "Someone's an over packer." I said.

"Better be safe than sorry." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. "How are you holding up? With your mom?" I asked.

"I'm better than Layla." He said. I reached out and squeezed his shoulder before he pulled me into an embraced. We stayed there for moments until he pulled away. Silently we grabbed the blankets and headed back to the car. I put one on Luke and Layla before returning to the front passenger seat. Keith handed me a gray blanket, which I took.

"Do you think things will get better?" I asked at one point.

"Yeah. I do." He said, looking at me. "For us anyways." I nodded, because I believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed before we saw any other people. I don't know how we would survive, but I was the only one to take care of walkers (that's what others are calling them). There was a few time Layla would try to take one out, but she would throw up at the sight of them. But that was okay, because she would handle hunting with the grey bow she had found in a school gym. Whenever we would go hunt, Keith and Luke would stay in the car. I would always go with Layla just in case she ever got attacked. It was during one of these hunts when we ran into them.

Layla and I were tracking a buck. It would've been the best meal we would've had in a while. We had found it eating in a clearing. Layla lifted her bow and focused on the buck. She let out a breath and released the arrow right as a gunshot was fired. The buck fell and Layla and I were left wondering who fired the gun.

I gave her a signal telling her to get up high and pulled out my cross, now sharpened since the last chapter. I carefully began to walk toward the buck. When I got there I examined it. There was a bullet wound in its shoulder, freshly put there judging by the pool of blood pouring out from it. I looked back and saw Layla alone in a tall tree. I let out a sigh before signaling to her that it was safe for her to come out. I watched as she climbed down swiftly.

"Did you see anyone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Walkers might be here any minute. Help me get this up high." I said. She nodded and pulled out some rope. Together, we manage to get the buck out of arm's reach and headed back to Keith and Luke.

"Nothing?" Keith asked when we got back.

"We got something," I began, "but someone fired a gun, so we had to leave before walkers show up."

"So we're not eating tonight?" Luke asked.

Layla was about to say something when I interrupted. "Yeah, I'm going to go get something small." Then, before anyone could object, I grabbed Layla's bow and left the car. I went back to where the buck was, and saw a hoard of walkers reaching up and trying to get my game. I ignored them and begin to walk toward the direction I believe the gun was fired. About a couple feet away from the hoard was the sigh of other men. I began to follow their tracks.

I probably should've just forgotten about it, like Layla has, but if there were others out there... I continued to follow the tracks. If these people knew how to take care of themselves, they might be able to help us.

I was too busy looking at the ground and checking for walkers to notice the man following me, that is, until he tackled me to the ground, causing me to drop Layla's bow. I looked up and saw a boy hauntingly familiar. His skin was a dusty-olive, his hair went just above his eyes, and it was thick and was the color or polished oak wood and his eyes were a beautiful silver color. I saw instant recognition shine in those eyes.

"Kayla?" He asked, his voice a beautiful melody of lies that rang in my heart.

"Morgan." I said nonchalantly, or at least as nonchalant as I could be. I probably sounded small to him. The boy had ruined me in the tenth grade, and I still haven't healed. Probably because there was no one to heal me. I looked at him. He had changed, but I still saw the boy I thought I knew.

"You're alive?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"Obviously." I said. I narrowed my eyes, "Are _you_ the one who fired the gun?" If he knew how to use one, he could help me take care of Luke, Layla, and Keith.

"No, that was Brianna." He said. I tried not to groan. Brianna was his fat brother's, Conner, even fatter girlfriend, who was a total bully. To me at least.

"Brianna's alive?" I asked. I thought she would be the first to go, her being fat and all.

"Her, Conner, you apparently..." He said.

"Not just me," I said, not letting him finish.

"Your brother?"

I nodded. "And Layla and Keith." He smiled.

"Got room for a few more?" He asked. I wanted to say yes at the chance of having more protection, but this was Morgan, and the last time I said yes to him I regretted thirteen years later.

"I don't know." I said. "How many more?"

"Four." He said. "We have this guy who's been taking care of us, but Brianna doesn't like him."

"That figures." Brianna never likes anyone. Morgan got up off of me and held out his hand to help me up, but I didn't take it. Instead I pushed myself up and grabbed Layla's bow. "I'm going to need to talk to the others and see what they think." I told him. I was replying on Keith's hatred toward Morgan at this point, since I still can't say no to those beautiful eyes. I lead Morgan back to where everyone was. Keith and Layla were surprised. Keith pulled me aside.

"What's he doing here?" Keith demanded.

"I found him while I was hunting." I explained, "He said he's been looking for a group, him and his group anyways."

"Well he can find one somewhere else." Keith said.

"Keith, more people means more protection for us." I said.

"We've been doing just fine."

"No we haven't. We're living in a car with only one person to take care of walkers and one to feed us." I said, "I don't want Morgan here anymore than you do, but it would stupid to turn down protection, especially now."

"She has a point." Layla said.

Keith looked at the both of us. "Fine." He sighed. I walked over to Morgan.

"My people are fine with it." I said.

"Want to come inform mine?" He asked. I shrugged and followed him.

As we walked, Morgan told me his story of how him and his brother got away from the walkers and found Brianna.

"We knew it would be safer in the woods. More places to hide, and not as many walkers. We managed for a month or so when Brianna found this man. At first we thought it was a walker, but then he spoke. His right hand was missing. Brianna had managed to clean his wound and wrap it properly. He had this weird metal thing he put on his nub, but he's been teaching us how to shoot us how to shoot. Not the best teacher though."

By that time we had arrived at a small clearing with three tents, and a white truck. Brianna and Conner were sitting in front of a small campfire. Beside me hung dead rabbits and squirrels. My stomach turned at the sight.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Brianna demanded. World's ending and that's all she can say? I sighed and looked at Morgan. He sighed an explained what was going on. "Who says I want to join your group?" Brianna sneered at me.

"Maybe it's my group wanting to join yours." I said evenly.

"What's this talk about joining groups?" A new voice said. It had a deep southern accent apart from ours. I turned and saw a man with a buzz cut hair style and the slightest hint of a beard barely poking out. His hair was a dirty-sandy-blonde. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I could be asking you the same thing." I said coldly. He looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"Where'd you find this one?" He said through a laugh. I didn't know whether I could trust him or not. I noticed his right hand was missing, replaced by what looked like a metal cast. "What 'cha looking at, girl?" The handless man asked.

"Obviously not your hand." I muttered. I didn't think he would laugh this time. He didn't.

"Do you know how I lost this hand?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, popping my 'p'. I honestly didn't care about his non-hand.

"I cut it off." He said, making it sound like it meant something.

"Did you get bit?"

"No, this—"

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked before he could go into a veteran story. "I just want my friends to be protected." The handless man raised an eye brow. "By someone beside me. What are they going to do without me?"

"They'll learn to take care of themselves." He said.

"Only if they have someone to teach them." I countered. "I don't know how to fire a bow, let alone a gun."

The handless man looked like he was in deep thought. "Fine." He said after a while. I wanted to clap my hands together and jump up and down in triumph, but remained calm and collected.

"I'll go tell them the good news." I said to the handless man. Something told me he saw the joy I was trying to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was Merle." Morgan said. We were heading back to where Luke, Layla and Keith.

"He seems entertaining." I said. He smiled.

"You haven't changed." He said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. He said nothing, which told me it wasn't. "So how did you manage with Conner and Brianna?" I changed the subject. God knows those two have no will power and will cave in to their lust and desire without a second thought.

He laughed. "I don't know. The world's ending and those two are too busy making out to notice." I didn't doubt that one bit. "Before Merle came into the picture I could barely separate them."

"That does not surprise me." I said.

"Now they have to sneak around from the red neck that doesn't sleep." He said.

"Heh." I said. We had reached the others. Morgan and I explained what was going on. Then we lead them back to where Merle and the others would be. Keith drove his car slowly behind us while everyone else walked.

"I think we might have a spare tent in my truck, but no promises." Morgan said.

"It's fine." I said. As long as I can actually sleep.

"Since you're new, you'll get first watch." Merle said behind us.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Layla exclaimed. Merle laughed victoriously, not answering her.

"You'll get use to it after a while." Morgan assured her, "He does that all the time."

Oh boy.

"Walkers will sneak up on you." Merle said, trying to explain.

"Walkers make noise." I said. Merle looked at me. "They grunt."

Merle then laughed at me for the second time today. "True." He said before walking ahead. He looked to his left before quickly hiding behind one of the trees. Morgan copied him, and Luke, Layla, and I copied Morgan. I looked back at Keith and gave him the signal to stop, which he did instantly. I peeked out from behind the tree and saw the hoard of walkers that were originally after my buck.

Now one was walking toward us and a few others were following it. I quickly pulled my head back and grabbed my cross. I looked past Morgan to Merle. He was messing with his nub. From the distance it looked like he was attaching a knife to it. Now wasn't the time to ask questions.

I looked at Luke, who was with Layla. One of the walkers past them, unaware of their presence. I prayed that they would remain quiet, but Layla gasped before putting her hand over her mouth. It was a small noise, but enough to draw the walker's attention. It began to head toward them while others soon surrounded us.

"Climb!" Layla said to Luke as she practically threw him up before climbing the tree behind them. I was about to go help them when a walker attacked me. Making sure I wouldn't get bit, I somehow managed to stab it in the center of its forehead and pulling my cross out just in time to get the next one. Behind me Morgan was defending himself with a thick stick and Merle was stabbing any walker in sight. Luke and Layla were safe in the tree and Keith was in his car.

One by one, the walkers went down until there was no more. Layla and Luke began climbing down, Keith was getting out of his car and making sure his sister was okay, and Merle was giving Morgan tips on what to do next time. Everything was okay.

The next moment, I was on the ground with a walker above me trying to bite me. Layla screamed for me while I pressed my forehead to the walker's neck to keep it away. When it had suddenly attacked me, I had dropped my cross, so with my free hand I was reaching for it, but it was too far and the walker was placing all of its weight onto my forearm. Thankfully it was my right arm, which was used to dealing with extra weight and tiredness.

Now the walker was inches away from me, if that. I grabbed the first thing I could and whacked the walker away. I scrambled to my cross. Once it was in my hand I turned right as the walker was about to attack again. I jammed my cross into its head as hard as I could. It fell limp and I pushed it away. I stood up and looked at everyone, who was staring back at me.

"Well come on." Merle said after a while, "We don't have all day." He began to walk away, Morgan at his tail. Layla and Luke looked at me, and I nodded to them to let them know I was okay. They walked past me. I was about to join them when Keith grabbed my upper arm and lead me to his car. Reluctantly, I got into the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we should rethink this." Keith said as soon as his car door shut.

"What? No." I opposed. This was the first good thing that's happened to us.

"They just stood there and watched that walker attack you!" He said. So did he.

"Because they knew I could handled it." I argued.

"And how would they know that?"

"Probably because while you were hiding away in your car I was actually helping an fighting walkers." I snapped. "Or the fact that out of all of us, I was the one to actually go and find help." Keith glared at me as if I had just slapped him.

"No one told you to go and find 'help'. We were doing just fine. The only reson you want to join them so badly is because your ex-boyfriend is there with them." He said. Okay, first off, Morgan was _never_ my boyfriend. Ever.

I glared at him before opening the car door and getting out. Thankfully we were only going about five miles per hour so I didn't roll out of fall or anything. I began marching past him, slamming the opened door as I walked by. He rolled down his window and called for me.

"Aren't you going to see what he wants?" Morgan asked.

"No. If he has something to say he can get out of his car and come tell me." I said.

"Or he could run you over." Merle said.

"He wouldn't do that even if his life depended on it." I muttered. Keith couldn't hurt anything, from a fly to a walker. It has never been in his nature to hurt anything, and I fear it never will. I sighed quietly to myself, and then it was quiet.

"So how'd you lose your hand?" Layla asked after a while.

"At least someone shows a little interest." Merle muttered, "My brother and I were staying with this group just outside of Atlanta. This Asian boy was going for a run into the city and a few people were going with him. My brother was on a hunt so I thought: 'Hey, why not go with them and help out'. You know, do my share," Something told me that wasn't what he was thinking, but I continued to listen.

"Everything was going good when out of nowhere this cop shows up and handcuffs me to the fucking roof, and then convinces everyone to leave my ass behind."

"You didn't have a key or something?" Luke asked.

"Nigger threw it down the drain, literary." Merle spat. "Left me for good. It was by some act of God I was able to reach a saw. I did what I have to do."

"What happened after that?" Layla asked.

"You sure are a curios one." Merle said. "I had to get out of the city. I found an old moving truck by the railroads and got my ass out of there. Days later I run into this bunch. Thankfully one was able to take care of my arm. I've been helping them ever since."

"What about your brother?" I asked. "You just left him with a bunch of people who left you for dead?" I saw anger flash in Merle's eyes, but he didn't show it anywhere else.

"Daryl knows how to take care of himself. People like him a lot more than they like me for some reason. I was worried if I went back for him I would damn us both." Merle explained. I pulled Luke close. I couldn't imagine leaving my brother behind, but I understood Merle did what he thought was best.

"That must have been hard." I muttered.

Merle gave me a look. "Now don't go feeling sorry for me." He said, "Can't be fighting walkers and feeling sorry for Old Merle. The two don't mix well." I expelled the emotion and gave him a look telling him that there was no bone in my body that help any pity for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are." Morgan said as everyone entered the camp. He walked over to Keith's car and said something to him. Keith glared at him before driving his car over to the white truck and getting out. Him and Layla went over to Brianna and Conner, along with Luke. Ever Morgan, who was unwelcomed by over half of those there, joined the small reunion.

I watched silently by a tree. Alone.

"Not going to join the fun?" Merle asked. I shook my head. "Good, you can come hunting with me. Girl!" Brianna turned her head. "You're in charge." He hollered before grabbing a bow that was much more advanced than Layla's and some arrows. I shuttered at the thought of hunting.

"We caught a buck earlier." I said as soon as we left. "Tied it up in a tree."

"Looks like we don't have to go hunting after all." Merle said as I lead him to where the buck was. There were still a couple of walkers trying to get it. Merle handed me his bow.

"I can't shoot." I said.

"Good time to start learning." Merle said before walking me through what to do. I could barely pull the string back. The first two times I flat out failed, but shortly after I got the hang of it. Soon enough I had actually shot a walker.

"I did it!" I whispered excitedly.

"Now do it again." Merle instructed. I repeated the instructions in my head, and again shot a walker. One by one, I was able to get every walker there. Merle patted my back before going to get the buck. "How the hell as I suppose to get that?" He demanded.

I was about to tell him to climb when I remembered he only had one hand. "Benefits of having a group." I said as I began to climb. Once I got to the deer I began to untie the rope that was holding the buck. "Look out." I said as the buck fell. I made sure I had all the rope before climbing down the tree.

Merle grabbed the neck and began to drag it. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" He said. Trying not to think about what I was doing, I felt sick to my stomach by the time we got to camp. "Right here's good." Merle said. I dropped it as soon as the words left his mouth. I rubbed my hands on my jeans before going over and sitting next to Luke, despite Brianna's glares and unwelcoming looks. She's going to have to get use to my presence, just I would have to get use to hers.

"What's wrong with you?" Morgan asked. "I mean, you look really pale, compared to normal." I tilted my head toward the buck.

"What's wrong with it?" Brianna asked. "You scared of a dead animal?" She mocked.

"More like disgusted." Keith said, answering for me. "It's her glitch." We have been calling it that ever since this thing started, but now I had a sudden dislike for the name. I said nothing about it.

As it turned out, Morgan did have an extra tent. Him and I set it up while Merle cooked the deer. The two of us made small talk, telling the other what we did after high school. Morgan and Conner had gotten a small apartment. He would go to a community college studying to become a welding teacher, and work nights at some store. Every night he would come home and always find Brianna there.

"At one point I began thinking about you." He said at one point. This made my heart skip a familiar beat and it began to hurt.

"Oh?" I said nonchalantly, doubting his word.

"Yeah. You were like the only one who fell for the real me, even though I treated you like dirt, and you were actually there for me. I wished so many times to go back and redo everything." He said. For a moment I could only breathe. I've wanted him to say those words for so many years.

"It is what it is." I said. By now the tent was done, so I went over and sat between Luke and Layla. Luke handed me a piece of deer meat, and I ate it before I could think about it. Once the deer was gone, we sat around a tiny and dull campfire telling ghost stories. Brianna tried telling a creepy story, but it was rather lame.

"Kayla can tell really good creepy stories!" Luke said. Brianna glared at him, and I glared at her. It wasn't my fault I was better at something than she was. "Tell a story." Luke said.

"Yeah," Merle said. "I wouldn't mind a good story."

"Fine." I said, trying to think of a good one. Honestly I had forgotten most of them. "One time a man got lost in the woods," I began, picking one of Luke's favorites, "when he came across a cabin. Exhausted, the man knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he tried to open it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He stumbled in, hoping to convince the owner to let him stay until morning. However, there was no one there.

"Telling himself that he would explain himself to the owner in the morning, the man got into the bed. Looking around the room, he noticed many portraits all over." I stared into the dim fire intently as I described a couple of the portraits, a trick to make the story last longer. "All their eyes seemed to be directly on the man. Disturbed, the man closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"The next morning when the man a woke, he was surprised to find that there were no portraits." I looked up. Morgan was sitting in front of me and my eyes involuntary met his, making the pause longer than it was meant to be. "There were only windows." Everyone was quiet. "Sorry guys," I said, sounding more like myself, "I'm a little rusty."

Merle stood up. "Better than hers. You better watch out, girl, or you'll be replaced." Then he walked to his tent. I felt Brianna's glare once again.


End file.
